


Fantastical Beasts (hide among us)

by Qoe_Indominus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Princes & Princesses, and dragons, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qoe_Indominus/pseuds/Qoe_Indominus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble to break writer's block: A Prince has been kidnapped by a dragon. The family is not going to stand by idly. Well, the siblings won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastical Beasts (hide among us)

"His Highness - Prince Alexander - he's been taken by the dragon!"

It took two seconds for the news to sink in. On the third beat, Isabelle had raced to her room to change out of her royal dress and into skin-hugging clothing that was more practical for horse riding and adventuring. As she prepared, she cursed fate for letting this happen to her brother. The dragon had arrived in the vicinity of the town where the palace dwelled a few months ago. It had done nothing at first, but now it was a common occurance for earthquakes to shake the ground, for fire to be seen in the night sky, and for meat to go missing. By meat, it wasn't the sort found in the butchers. Farmers were losing livestock, and families were losing loved ones. Something had to be done, and Alec had jumped at the chance. He'd called up a team of guards, and the group had headed out to stop the dragon. Izzy turned her attention from fate nad began to wonder just what the two surviving guards had been doing when her brother had been scooped up. 

It had taken no time for a team to assemble to bring Alec back. The news spread quickly about the heir's abduction, and the three people Izzy would have chosen for a team were already waiting by the gates, prepared to head out. The adoptive brother, Jace, and his girlfriend who happened to be the daughter of one of the guards (Not one who Alec had trusted on his mission). Next to them stood Clary's handsome childhood friend, Simon. Though a peasant, Simon's presence in the palace grounds was a common occurance, as Clary and Simon had been difficult to split up. Izzy was happy for the eye candy, but Jace was still warming up to the idea of having him around.

"Izzy, listen. Clary got a copy of the map, but Simon here wants to be the one in charge of adding information to it!"

"I agree with Clary's plan," The princess nodded, not only because she hoped giving Simon some responsibility would impress Jace by the end of the day, "It'd be hard to read with your chicken scratch all over it."

 

"Chicken scratch?"

"That's what Jace's handwriting can be described as, wouldn't you agree?" Izzy asked, letting some of her worry for her brother slide for a moment as she flashed a sly grin at Clary, "You've seen it before. I know he wrote you notes-"

"Izzy!" The princess ignored Jace.

"I didn't read any! They were probably dirty."

"Izzy!" Both boys protested, as Clary's cheeks turned into a red hue that rivalled that of her hair.

"Simon, please tell me you've identified the cave's whereabouts. If I have to listen to Izzy talk about me any more then-"

"Wow. That's a first - stop the presses and tell the town crier; Jace doesn't want to listen to topics about himself," Izzy was impressed with Clary - the redhead wasn't the type to blush and mumble and stutter. The spitfire still had some wit about her while embarrassed. 

"Actually, Jace," Simon called out, and raced his horse up to walk in the middle of the group, map outstretched between his hands. "I just added the bit about the sheep. There are a few caves here and there. I think this cave is the one we should check first. Luckily it's the closest."

"Why Cave Brooklyn?"

"Elementary, my dear Clary. Purple lights."

"Purple... lights?" Izzy asked, unable to believe her ears. "How often does that even happen? Okay, if Simon's purple light theory is wrong, Jace, I will let you pick the next cave." She hoped for Alec's sake that the theory was right. The team stopped by the palace stables, each selecting a horse to race to the forest on. Well, three of the horses. Simon dropped the news last minute that he couldn't ride, and Isabelle was kind enough to agree to let him sit behind her upon her own horse.

\---

Right Simon was. The team's timing was perfect, as it began to rain as the purple light of the cave came into view. Isabelle refused to let the team gallop, reasoning that the horses hooves may attract the dragon's attention. Stealth was the key here. They tied the horses up to a nearby tree, selecting one with a large canopy for their shelter, and tiptoed to the mouth of the cave.

"I don't hear anything," Clary whispered, and the remaining three released a breath none had realised they'd been holding. 

"Okay, I'll go first," Jace told them, "Izzy, I want you to have my back. Clary you're next, and Simon can bring up the rear." It was a plan no one argued with. The four made their way to the mouth of the cave and the purple lights, each watching the sky before making their way underground. The light lined each wall, and illuminated each corner. THere was no cover to be provided. There were piles of gold, but each pile was pressed up hard against the wall. It would be too easy for the dragon to walk around and spot them if they tried to hide behind a pillar of the golden objects.

"How far does this cave go?" Clary asked, clasping a hand over her mouth as the team stopped and listened. Izzy counted to ten seconds of silence before she pushed by Jace and began to lead further into the cave. At the end was a circular area of space that resembled a room. On one side was - Izzy gulped - a pot boiling with water, large enough to fit a human inside. She couldn't stop her feet from moving, realising two late she'd began to dash towards the pot in horror, hating the taste of the warm water in the air as the steam rose out of the pot. "Alec, no!"

"Ngh? What did I do now?" A male grumble echoed around the room. A pile of fabrics on the other side began to shift, and a messy mop of black hair emerged first, the owner of said hair rubbing his eyes. He was barely sitting upright by the time Izzy's arms were around him, pressing him close to her.

"I was so scared, you idiot!" she scolded him as she tightened her hug on him. "We're all so glad you're okay."

"Can we go now? Dragon lair and all that," Jace hurried the reunion. Izzy released Alec, and Jace reached out to pull the heir up by his upper arm. There was a yelp of protest from Alec, and the prince pulled a purple blanket up with him, holding the fabric strategically in front of him. 

"Are you naked?" Jace's hand let go of him quick, and the blonde turned away, "Get dressed! I could have gone my whole life without pulling up my naked brother!"

"Look, I can't go..." Alec began, looking from his siblings to the two other teenagers nervously.

"Don't tell me you made a deal? He can eat you and he won't eat anyone else?" Izzy asked, already using her soothing voice she often used when reassuring Alec. 

"N-no! Magnus wouldn't eat an-"

"Magnus?" 

"... the dragon," Alec gave Clary the look that screamed 'are-you're really-that-stupid'? It didn't help that Alexander still wasn't quite on friendly terms with his brother's chosen just yet. "Listen. Magnus is... nice. Yeah, nice. And the disappearances - it's not him! There's another dragon, Magnus and him are fighting."

"Why do you believe that?" Simon asked, "Dragons are greedy liars. Izzy, come on, let's get him out of here."

"No! I saw him! The other dragon I mean. Magnus stopped him - I was going to be eaten, but Magnus arrived and used magic-"

"Magic to put you under a spell?" Simon jumped the gun again. 

"Why use magic when I have pick up lines?"

**Author's Note:**

> I set myself an hour to just write anything. I have a story already to update and my own original story to work on, but I got writer's block, and this is my way of breaking it. I also needed some time away from Mortal Kombat X. My brother bought it recently and I fell in love instantly.
> 
> But do you get it? Sometimes you just can't write until you pick a theme and roll with it, and POOF. You're back to writing? Otherwise I'd end up not writing for a few months.
> 
> Thank you for reading this silly drabble of mine.


End file.
